Run For Your Money
by Spoocial Slim
Summary: World champ Tyson decides to go on a tour to find someone better than him. From the viewpoints of Tyson and wannabe blader, Pierre. (AN: Incomplete, and i dont know how the format is coz my computer wont let me see it...)
1. Sibling Rivalry

A/N: So this is my first Beyblade fanfic. I started writing it halfway through the GRevolution series, without having seen any of the first two seasons. It's currently incomplete, but ideally I work on it every day. If you want to read more, or know more or whatever, just email me, or review my work! Any kind of review is appreciated, especially if you have constructive criticisms or notice continuity errors. Cheers!

Slim

Run For Your Money- A Beyblade FanFic

Pierre watched, grinning, as Sierra's blade spun through the air and finally came to a halt in the dirt outside the practice arena. His sister's mouth was open in a gasp of disappointment, and she fell to her knees beside her stationary beyblade.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Pierre scooped up his own blade, which was still spinning on the edge of the arena.

"Beat you again, Si." He crossed to where his sister was kneeling and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "But," he added, seeing the distress in her youthful eyes, "you sure gave me a run for my money!"

Sierra looked up at him, and Pierre was pleased to see that the tears that struggled to form there were disappearing.

"You really mean that, Pierre?" She whispered.

"Of course!" Pierre said, laughing and helping his sister to her feet. "Soon you'll be good enough to beat Tyson himself!"

Sierra rolled her eyes, her defeat temporarily forgotten. "Tyson's the world champion, Pierre. Not even _you _could beat him."

Pierre feigned a hurt expression. "Do you have no faith in your brother at all, Si?"

Sierra suddenly threw her arms around Pierre's neck, startling him and almost knocking him off balance. "Of course I do, Silly! If you battled Tyson, he'd be no match for you!"

Pierre hugged his sister back, laughing. "Thanks, Si. That means a lot."


	2. Invitation To Battle

Later that night as they sat at the dinner table with their mother, Mrs Jackson, they found themselves once again discussing Beyblading champion Tyson. The conversation had been spawned by the beyblade documentary that was now showing on tv. Tyson was one of the regular interviewees, and his cocky grin kept flashing on the screen to answer various questions. Sierra could hardly remove her eyes from the screen long enough to see what she was eating.

"He's so handsome!" She sighed, filling her mouth with noodles.

"Handsome?" Scoffed Pierre, "You think everyone's handsome!"

Sierra rolled her eyes at her brother; something that happened regularly. Mrs Jackson hid a smile.

" I do not! There's just something about him! He's so cool!"

"Ha!" Laughed Pierre. "The coolest blader of all is Kai." Pierre laughed again. His sister wasn't a huge fan of Kai, which made Pierre like the guy even more.

"Yeah, yeah. Kai may be cool, but his attitude stinks! Why does he have to be so competitive?" Sierra huffed, and took another mouthful of noodles.

"Kai's not nearly as competitive as Tyson!" Pierre exclaimed, defending his hero. Sierra paused for a second, watching as Tyson gave an answer full of arrogance, then turned back to her dinner.

"You're right," she answered. "They should both be more like Ray."

At least here was a blader they both agreed on. Ray, of White Tiger X fame, was a champion in everyone's eyes. Even their mother, not too fond of Beyblading at all, had admitted a liking for Ray. He was cool, he was sweet, and he was an awesome blader with a perfect attitude. Anyone watching one of his matches could see he loved everything about the sport. Sierra, of course, thought he was handsome, but Pierre forgave her for it. Ray was so ultimately cool that Pierre was happy to let it slide this time.

"Now Ray's the one with the long hair, right? Best friends with his partner?"

Pierre and Sierra exchanged a glance, then looked at their mother, whom they'd temporarily forgotten.

"You mean Lee?" Asked Pierre.

"Is that Ray's partner?" Countered Mrs Jackson.

"That one!" Sierra suddenly shouted, pointing at the television.

"Oh my," Mrs Jackson breathed, "he _is_ handsome, isn't he, Sierra?" She winked at her daughter, and Sierra laughed.

"Shh!" Hissed Pierre. Ray had been replaced by Tyson, and Pierre leaned forward, to hear what was being said.

"I'll be touring the country to find challengers," Tyson explained, "and hopefully I'll find someone worth competing against. Dragoon and I are itching for a decent battle." He turned and looked directly at the camera. "I'm coming for _you_."

As the documentary ended, their mother clicked off the tv.

"Mu-um! It was just getting good!" Sierra whined.

Pierre laughed. "It was over, Si."

"But I want to know where he's going to be first! Then we could go there, Pierre, and you could battle him!"

Mrs Jackson stood up to clear the table. She knew the adventurous nature of her children, and she wouldn't have any part in them wandering the country to chase someone, even if that someone _was_ a world champion.

"You never know, Si" Pierre replied, "maybe we'll get lucky and Tyson will come to us!" He laughed it off as a joke, but inside he hoped that Tyson really did come to them. _And when you do come, Tyson_, he thought, _I'll be ready for you_.


	3. Picking Up The Pieces

Tyson sat on the front porch of his grandfather's place, cleaning his beyblade. Kenny had given it a thorough examination to make sure everything was working properly, and then he had gone off to visit Max. In a way, Tyson was glad. He needed time to think about his strategies for the upcoming tour. Boy was he looking forward to beating some new competition! He just hoped there was some competition. Hopefully there were still a few people left that weren't afraid to battle him.

"Tyson!"

Tyson cried out in shock as something came hurtling towards him, skidding in the dirt.

"Daichi! Don't do that!"

Daichi grinned at him and starting hopping around, unable to stand still.

"What are you doing, Tyson?" He asked, jumping back and forth.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tyson snapped, "I'm cleaning my beyblade."

Daichi moved to behind Tyson, trying to get a better look.

"It doesn't need cleaning! It needs testing!" With that, Daichi whipped out his own blade and launcher. "What do you say, Tyson? Want to battle me?"

Tyson stood up and tucked his cleaning cloth into his back pocket. "You're on!' He set his own beyblade and was just about to let it rip when he saw Ray approaching.

"Hey, Ray!" He called out.

"Hey Tyson. Daichi," he replied, "Did I interrupt a battle?"

"Well, actually …"Daichi began, but he was silenced as Tyson clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Now way," Tyson answered, "Daichi isn't exactly a challenge to battle."

"Hey! Take that back!" yelled Daichi, prying Tyson's hand away.

Ray ignored Daichi. "So, Tyson, I just heard about your tour."

Tyson blushed. "I haven't had the chance to tell you yet."

"So tell me now," replied Ray. He took a seat on the porch and Tyson and Daichi sat either side of him. "What's the deal? Are you really going to leave us all behind while you go and look for someone better than you?"

Tyson looked confused. "Leave you behind? You don't want to join me?"

Ray's eyes opened wide. He obviously hadn't considered this.

"You want us to go on tour with you? All of us?"

Tyson laughed. "If, by all, you mean you, Max, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Hiro and Daichi, then yes. All of you."

Daichi looked as shocked as Ray.

"Me, too? Really? You mean it, Tyson?"

Tyson slapped Daichi on the back. "You betcha, partner!"

The three of them laughed together.

"But Tyson, what exactly are we supposed to do on this tour? Be your cheerleaders?" Asked Ray.

"Well, I was sort of hoping you'd choose the challengers for me. There'll be so many of them and I'll never get through them all. But I want to find the best." Tyson scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay, Tyson," answered Ray, "that sounds cool."

"Daichi suddenly jumped up from the porch.

"So when do we leave?"


	4. One For All Free For All

Pierre waited by the lake, killing the time watching a mother duck teaching her chicks how to dive. He sat cross-legged on the grass, squinting in the fading sunlight. He checked his watch. Where were they?

"Pierre!"

He turned at the sound of his name and saw his two best friends, Yoshi and Kane running towards him.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Pierre stood up, brushing the dirt from the back of his grey pants.

"We _were_ on time," explained Yoshi, catching her breath as they finally joined Pierre, "but then we saw this announcement on tv and we _had_ to stop and listen!"

"And? What was the announcement?" Pierre had forgotten to be mad at his friends for being late. He was excited to hear this news, whatever it was. The grins on his friends' faces was enough to tell him it was big.

"Tyson's going an a Beyblade tour!"

As soon as the words left Kane's lips, Pierre was filled with a wave of disappointment.

"Oh. I already knew that. It was on tv last night." Pierre expected his friends to be disappointed that he already knew, but they kept on grinning like idiots.

"Yeah, but last night they didn't announce which places were included on the tour," Yoshi teased.

Pierre's eyes opened wide. "Wait a second. You know where he's going to be? And when?"

The two nodded.

Pierre felt excitement building inside him.

"No way." He said.

"Yes." Replied Kane, "Tyson's coming _here_."

"When?" Asked Pierre, a grin bursting onto his face.

"We're the last stop on his tour," replied Yoshi, picking up a flat stone and skimming it across the lake.

Kane picked up his own stone. "It means there'll be a bit of a wait, but it gives us time to practice." His stone bounced five times across the water before sinking into the depths.

Pierre could hardly contain his excitement. Already, strategies were playing through his mind, all ending with victory and fame. It _could_ happen! He stooped and picked up one of the rocks at his feet.

"You know, if we all want to battle Tyson, it means we'll be against each other. I'm sure they won't be letting everyone in to battle Tyson. There'd never be time." He launched the rock in his hand and it skipped twice, startled the ducks into flight, then sunk.

"Yoshi laughed and punched him on the shoulder. "Don't you worry abut us, Pierre," she smiled, "we're going to be just fine."

Kane slipped his blade from a pocket inside his jacket.

"So, you guys ready to practice?"


End file.
